1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical waste disposal system, more particularly to a syringe disposal system.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a conventional medical waste disposal system disposes a syringe without the separation of a needle from a barrel portion of the syringe. Thus, the needle and the barrel portion cannot be collected respectively for reuse. Such a method is not economical.